Forum:Daniel T. Gibson-Approved
Name: Daniel T. Gibson Codename: Spark Plug Age: 17 Powers: *Major Electrokinesis *Electromagnetic Manipulation *Super Speed *Accelerated Healing History: Well for most of my life I was a regular kid. I was born to Dawid and Margret Gibson. Dawid was a world-class sprinterr who was the running back coach for the Seattle Seahawks. I thought my mom was just a regular woman who worked for apple. She was extremely adept at tinkering with circurity and was great programmer. For most of my life I thought I was a regular kid, too. I attented a fancy private school in up-town Seattle, where, like my mother I acceled at working with circuitry and computers. I would come home to my demanding father who wanted me to become a star NFL running back, and constantly was training me and whipping me into shape. I didn't have much anger and resenment for my dad though he worked me harder than most kids my age. I knew he loved me, and wanted me to achieve the dream he couldn't have, so I worked out with him. I continued this life of working with computers at school, and being trained by my dad when he wasn't at work. My life was fine, normal, regular nothing out of the ordinary until the incident happened. I was training one day with my dad. I was running a few miles in the midst of a Seattle rainstorm as my dad timed me at home. It was not only raining, today, lightning and thunder sounded and shook the sky overhead. I was used to this after living in Seattle for several years, and continued running. I continued to run, when suddenly I was struck by a bolt of lightning. Thought most people suffer severe injuries from being struck by lightning, if they survive, I was fine. I felt nothing different in my body, I merely kept on running. I hid what had happened to me from my parents for a few days, but the expierence haunted me, so I had to tell them. I did, and in response I learned from my mom that she was a mutant who possessed electrokinesis abilty, and I must have inherited it. My whole world changed after that, I tried to hide my powers, but my curiosty begged me to try them, and so I did. I would secretly practice mastering my electrokinesis abilty in my backyard. Then, I suffered my second accident. It was another rainy day in the rainest city in the U.S. I was refining my skills in the backyard when lightning stuck me again. Instead of just standing there, like I did last time, I tried to harness the powers of the lightning. In what can be described as mircale I was able to redirect the lightning at a nearby tree, frying it to ash. Well, my neighbor had beeen lucky enough to see this odd occurrence, and without aasking me told the media. For the next few days I was barraged by reporters asking me how I was able to survive such a feat. One day after my press confrence a small note had been placed in my pocket. I read it, and it read "Come to the Xavier Institue" and gave the aderess. Well, I didn't want to be known as a freak to all my friends, and after talking with my parents, I left. Now I am hoping to find a place of saftery and security in the Xavier Institue, so I can truly refine my powers. I might not become a star NFL running back, but someday i will be a star. Personality: Daniel tries to be a nice kid. He doesn't like being that mean even though he doesn't prefere the company of people that much. He is very helpful, but doesn't like people distracting him. He likes being focused because he never tries to waste time. He works-hard, and absolutely hates it when people mess up his work. Weakness; Daniel's main weakness is water. When over-exposed to water Daniel can lose complete control of his powers or his powers may stop working all together. Approved. Great Expectations 23:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC)